


Attack On Cinderella

by xNailedIt



Series: LeviXEren Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Eren Yeager, Cinderella Elements, Closeted Character, Competition, F/M, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Male Cinderella, Male-Female Friendship, Masks, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNailedIt/pseuds/xNailedIt
Summary: When he was ten, Levi Ackerman lost his parents. His uncle Kenny and his daughters were the only family he had left. He was never seen as anything other than a burden.At age 21, having dropped out of school before, he decides to finish his senior year. Funny thing is, Eren Jaeger, the newest music idol, returns to Rose High School for his last year, after his tour.·Title may change·





	1. Do Fairytales Come True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back.  
> Back again.

_Beep Beep_

Levi opened his eyes sleepily, breathing in abruptly. Slivers of light had creeped in through the window, kept his room from being pitch black. He blinked and scowled at the alarm clock.

He extended his arm to reach it and shut it off. It stopped beeping and he turned his head to blink up at the ceiling. _Fucking great, it's the first day of school._

Levi hadn't been in school for about four years. Why, you ask? Well, his uncle Kenny owned a diner, a particularly good one, and Levi had to work there, appearently it was way more important than his education according to his uncle. So before he could finish high school he had to drop out. 

After four years, the diner had become quite well-known, not only for the food but for the place itself and the service, the prices. So Kenny allowed Levi to finish his senior year, only if he would still work of course. But his work schedule would be obviously not as heavy. 

Now, Levi himself wasn't crazy about high school, he wasn't really planning on returning but his best friend Isabel convinced him. It was one year. It couldn't be that bad. And it wasn't like he had to study hard to go into a good college, as if his uncle would let him. 

Oh no, Kenny had decided Levi would work at the diner all his life. To him it was the only possible option for his nephew.

He sat up on his bed and pulled the covers. He better get up and get ready fast, take a look around the house and clean quickly before he was off to school. The clock said it was  **06:33 am** so he had enough time to do whatever was necessary as the bell rang around an hour and a half later. 

Levi got up and dressed in a simple outfit, black pants and a white t-shirt with some kind of print on the front. He tied his sneakers and walked to the bathroom downstairs. Levi's room was actually the attic, which was smallest room in the house, previously worked as a storage room, some boxes were still there.

The house had four bathrooms. One close to the living room, one for the master bedroom and two for the two bedrooms. He wasn't stupid enough to use those ones.

He looked at himself in the large mirror over the sink. His black hair was a mess and he tried to fix it with his hands. Other than that, tired grey eyes blinked back at him.

A little later, he found himself inspecting the house, there was a bag of chips on the couch for the hundredth time, not really but it had happened so many times Levi lost count, some crumbles on it and he shook his head, knowing it was probably Sasha.

He cleaned it up and threw it in the trash, organized the living area a bit more and moved to the kitchen.

He was cleaning up some things there when he heard footsteps and the loud voices of his cousins. 

"I can't believe that it's today, can you believe it, oh my god!"

"I know, I know! Now shut up, turn on the TV, turn it, turn it, turn it!"

"Okay, okay! Don't you see I'm-"

"Oh my god there it is."

Levi furrowed his brows and walked to the living room to see what his cousins were going crazy about. 

Sasha and Annie had their eyes wide open, staring at the screen with a gaping mouth, clinging to each other. Levi looked at the TV and he understood completely.

_"Today is the day Eren Jaeger, the famous pop idol who at the age of 17 has fans all over the world obsessing over him and sold over a million tickets in his latest tour, returns to Rose High School."_

_"What made you want to come back? It seems like with a rising fame and career such as your own, school would be the last thing on your mind."_

_The interviewer and the singer chuckled. "Well, I still have my senior year and all spring and summer that I was gone, I saw many places and met many people.. but I also missed home. So I decided I could let my career to the side for a bit and finish school first."_ _The star grinned._

_"We can't wait to have the popstar back. This certainly marks for the most interesting year, here at Rose High School."_

Levi rolled his eyes. Of course that would be the reason the sisters were going nuts. He could see why all the girls were losing their shit over him, but it was extremely annoying. 

He sighed. He did not look forward to the madness that will envelop the school.

Deciding to ignore Sasha and Annie he finished the task he was doing before. He took one last look at the kitchen and went back to his room to pick up his earbuds and cellphone. None were his, they were Sasha's before she decided she wanted new ones. The sisters get a new cell every year, at most.

He went downstairs again and saw them at the door, Sasha was talking on her cellphone and Annie looked back at him. "Dad told me to remind you to pick up the Swedish cheese after school, before you go to work." 

Levi nodded. He hadn't forgotten, to be honest. The reminder from Annie was irritating because of her expression. _Spoiled brat, I should burn one of your pradas see if you'd still have that smirk._

He watched them leave the house in silence. His uncle Kenny would wake up soon, he'd rather miss his good morning. 

Levi didn't have a car, obviously. It was surprising that the sisters didn't have one, but that was because Kenny knew better than to trust them with a car. 

He went to the window, waiting to see Isabel's car. As soon as he saw the familiar silver vehicle, he went outside.

"Good morning, Levi." She greeted.

Isabel was his best friend. She didn't have many friends either, he had met her at the diner. No, nothing had ever happened between them and neither wanted something anyway. He trusted her and cared for her more than anyone in his life. 

He hummed in response and put on his seatbelt. Isabel started driving again. 

"Excited to be back at school?" Isabel was actually 17, so they would be in the same year, maybe same class. Weird, right?

"Not really."

"Oh come on! Not even about Eren Jeager?" She teased.

"Tch." He rolled his eyes. "Definitely not." 

She laughed and Levi sighed. "Admit it, you wanted to finish this year so that you could meet him."

Levi looked at Isabel angrily. "That's not true and you know it." 

She looked at him innocently. "I know."

"Besides, I decided to finish before he announced it." He huffed and looked ahead.

There was a small pause in their conversation until Isabel spoke up. "I'm just teasing you over your crush."

"He is  _not_ my crush!"

"Pfft, right, that's why you know every song he has ever written." She giggled.

Levi face palmed. "He just has nice songs, Isabel." He said exasperated.

"Okay."

That was the end of that little strange chat over the popstar.

 

* * *

 

 

 When they arrived at Rose High School, Isabel searched for a place in the parking lot. Just as Isabel found a space, the bimbos had to appear. 

A white convertible car parked where they were going to, and inside were his cousins and the popular girl, Mikasa. He watched in boredom as they walked out. 

"Come on, let's find another space." He told Isabel.

Soon they found another place and once Isabel parked they started walking into the high school. Suddenly everyone around them was screaming and rushing to the entrance. 

"HE'S HERE!"

Levi grabbed Isabel and they walked farther into the school, the exact opposite way. He was not going to get stepped over by some idiotic teenagers.

"What, don't you want to welcome him?" Isabel joked.

Levi faked a laugh. Isabel went to her locker and he went to the office to get the key to his. After a short dialogue with Headmaster Shadis, he received the number and the key and also a schedule.

He walked to the lockers and unlocked his own. They weren't especially large, just mediocre lockers. He sneered slightly when he saw the interior. Full of dust and dirt.

He made a mental note to bring wipes and tissues tomorrow. 

He hadn't brought stuff today with him either way, so it wasn't an inconvenience, just ugly. He locked his locker again and put the key in his pocket. He took a look at the schedule.

It was full of boring subjects and the classes in which each was taught. It appears his first subject is on the second floor. The bell rang. He grimaced at the familiar sound.

Levi turned around to head to class. And when he did, he collided with something. Or someone. 

He was sent a few steps back, thankfully he didn't fall on the lockers, he placed his hand against them to stop his tripping. He looked at the person he collided with.

"I'm so sorry-" Eren Jeager started saying, his face full of surprise and worry. 

Levi cut him off with frustration. "Watch where you're going, brat." He hissed and moved around him, walking the other way. 

He had left the brown-haired boy at a loss for words. Eren Jeager looked back at the pissed off guy when he felt hands on him.

"Hi, Eren." Mikasa smiled at him.

Levi glanced back to the boy for a second and saw the black-haired girl, Mikasa close to his face, one of her hands on his neck.

He rolled his eyes for the third time today, and it probably wouldn't be the last, and continued walking down the hallway, his heartbeat finally resuming to its normal pace.

Each professor he was acquainted with at every class, welcomed him to Rose High School, since he was new student, to which he muttered a 'thank you'. More than once he had to suffer through Jeager talking about his tour and sharing 'his incredible experience'. Every female classmate was fucking drooling. 

Long day, long day. He was actually looking forward to picking up the stupid cheese and getting to the diner to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people who gave my fanfic a click!  
> Thank you for reading, I'm really to exicted to share this story with you and see how it will unravel!  
> If you didn't notice this has elements and ideas from 'Another Cinderella Story' and 'A Cinderella Story' but I'm going to try to make them as small as possible. The fact itself that Cinderella is a guy changes a lot though, right? 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it as much as I will maybe even more?^_^  
> Kudos & Comments mean updates sooner~


	2. Wait For A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiter!Levi makes his appearence and so do many other characters^^

Levi had picked up the Swedish cheese after school, brought it home and let the chef they paid five times a week do the rest.

During the weekdays the chef cooked for the Ackerman household and on the weekends, Levi. He had been taught how to cook for a long time, ever since he started working at the diner. From Monday to Friday he had work so Kenny understood he couldn't cook for them. And school was also added now.

Yes, apart from being the maid of the house, he was also a cook. Not like he had much of a choice. 

He had learnt not to stand up to his uncle, or disobey him. He had learnt it the hard way.

Levi walked to the diner, it wasn't really far but it wasn't around the corner either. Isabel couldn't drive him today like she usually did, cause of the food he had to pick up. The weather was really warm and the sun was bright enough to make Levi glad he had taken sunglasses with him.

Though he wasn't really a sun kind of person, he preferred cloudy and rainy days, he enjoyed the temperature for the moment. It wasn't too humid for his taste, plus he wasn't sweating. 

Levi entered 'Kenny's', a place he had started off disliking, even hating but had grown accustomed and used to. He had to anyway, since he spent and will spend so much of his life in it.

The diner was a large place, floors with chess patterns, yellow wallpapers and white windows with no curtains. The tables were brown and modern, the chairs were cherry red and minimal. There was a row of brown counters full of various tools and objects and the kitchens were behind them. 

He spotted Erwin behind a counter, chatting with a customer who had chosen to sit on one of the few stools. Erwin was older than him by eight years. The blond man had already been working as a waiter when Levi started. He had earned his trust and Levi considered him as a good friend.

Levi went to the side of the counters and walked through the small doors for the staff. There was also another person he considered a friend and maybe family, even if he wasn't going to admit it easily. 

"Hello, Levi! How was your first day at school, shorty?" Hanji called from the kitchens. 

Levi sighed irritated.

Hanji was a brown-haired woman with glasses, older than him like Erwin, but by seven years. She liked to annoy people, found Levi's height incredibly funny but she really cared for her friends- those were everyone in the diner. She was a great cook, what made her stand out was her want for original dishes, new recipes and experimentation with spices.

Of course, she wasn't allowed to try new stuff for the diner, she had to prepare the dishes as they were on the menu, all plates had to be the same. She had rights to experiment all she wanted at home. 

He walked into the kitchens, finding Hanji over some mixture, a big spoon in her fist, her apron stained.

"I've told you a million times not to call me that, Shitty Glasses."

Levi placed his sunglasses over a shelf, his cellphone in his pockets as he reached for the costume of the diner. It wasn't really a costume, it was just a white and rosy apron. He hated it, it looked stupid on him but it was kind of diner policy or something.

"Yeah, yeah," Hanji dismissed. "How was it?"

Levi tied the apron behind his back and groaned slightly, thinking of an answer to Hanji's question. "Shitty."

She chuckled a little and pouted. "Be more descriptive!"

Levi shook his head in annoyance. "Shittier than I thought it would be. There." He neared her and stood by the appliance she was using. Hanji furrowed her brows at his words but he didn't let her ask more.

"I didn't see many customers." He said to her with the best innocent look he could pull.

Hanji laughed. "I'm making you fries and a burger today." 

Levi fought the urge to grin at her, just let a faint smile creep on his lips. "Thanks." He said.

He was thankful for Hanji. Every day for many years now, she prepares some kind of food to him when she can, if the diner isn't packed. How else is he supposed to eat? Kenny probably thinks all these years he only ate at night when he returned from the diner. God bless Hanji.

Levi walked at the counters for a bit but no one seemed to be entering the diner anytime soon, and Erwin was there, so he could take care of it. He went back into the kitchens and waited for the meal patiently.

About twenty minutes later, Levi started eating eagerly, and that was also when a woman and her daughter entered the restaurant. He didn't worry though. By the time he had finished his meal, a couple of customers had come in and Levi quickly went to the counters and picked up a pen and a notebook.

He looked around the place. The woman and the little girl, two girls, a man and- Levi widened his eyes. A sneer broke the frown he was forming and he let out an small irritated noise. 

There was group of teenagers in a table in the corner. The group was consisted of Eren Jaeger, the black-haired girl Levi saw in the morning, Mikasa -he knew her name cause his cousins are her 'besties' and Isabel has talked about school with him- a blond boy and two other boys. He was sure he saw them in class today. 

"Levi, take over that table, will you?" Erwin told him before he disappeared into the kitches, to fill his disk most likely.

Levi cursed in his mind and gritted his teeth. Really? He shook his head as if to shake off his nerves. He took a deep breath.  _They're just a bunch of brats, you are an adult and you're being ridiculous._

He made his way down the patterned tiles with an unfazed face. He stopped at the corner of the diner across from their table. 

He saw their heads turning to look at him and tried glancing at all of them. "What can I get you?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone.

 "Two hot cappuccinos." Said the boy with the dyed blond hair and brown undercut.

Levi quickly wrote that down on a blank page and looked at the teens again.

"Uh, I'd like an espresso with lots of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkes."

He tried not to laugh or roll his eyes at the boy and simply blinked at him before taking a note of the order.

"Baby, do you know how many calories that is?" Mikasa asked her boyfriend. 

"Who cares." Eren said with a cheeky grin. "Cause I don't."

Mikasa looked mildly disappointed but put on a fake smile and looked at Levi. "An iced tea." 

Levi regretted the fact that tea was his favorite beverage for a second. Then he wrote down the words on his notebook. 

"And I'll have a vanilla milkshake." Spoke the blond boy.

He turned to the side finishing up taking the order and left them to go the counters.

The kitchens were for the dishes and meals to be prepared. When it came to drinks he was the one that had to make them. Him and another guy named Reiner. They didn't speak much, had no negative feelings towards each other and it was all fine. 

He let the tiny notebook in front of him on the counter and started preparing the drinks. His entire focus was on his work, not on the occasional stares he felt on him but on the right amount of milk, water, coffee. He had the cappuccinos ready and placed them next to the paper.

The third coffe he paid extra attention to. The whipped cream was a perfect swirl. Then he started looking for sprinkles, got frustrated when he could only find colorful ones. Why did they have to be specifically chocolate ones? A small sign of relief came from him when he found some that were brown.

Now the milkshake and the tea. He had the tea ready in a minute, added some icebergs and he was done. Milkshake? How old was the blond boy? Not that it's childish to want a milkshake but.. Oh whatever. He just wished the ice cream they had wasn't bad. 

"Levi, are you done over there?" Asked Reiner nearing him. 

Levi nodded with a yes and took a hold of his disk. He moved to the table of the brats and found half of them laughing and the other two being lovey dovey or something along the lines of that.

Levi tried his best not to roll his eyes until they disappeared from his sockets. He didn't know why the sight was so annoying but he didn't care to find out.

He unloaded his disk without a word and left, wondering why he didn't ruin their drinks so that they didn't want to come back.

 

* * *

 

Five days into this new way of living, he was already exhausted.

It wasn't easy waking up early, going to school, then going to work and then going home to clean it and having to do some homework at some point so that he actually passed the classes and finished high school.

Fortunately, the brats hadn't set foot in the diner again. Something to be glad about.

It was Friday, there were three more classes left till they could go home or in Levi's case, work, when they were suddenly all called to the large room of the gym. 

Everyone was whispering, trying to guess what this was all about but Levi was plainly bored with Isabel to his side, leaning against the wall. "Why do you think we're here?"

Levi closed his eyes. "Don't know, don't really care." 

Isabel wasn't expecting him to have a theory though, to be honest.

A few professors were here and there, the headmaster was there too. Suddenly a brown-haired boy came running into the middle of the room excitedly, standing at a place where everyone could see him.

"Hello, hello!" Eren Jaeger shouted with a grin in the microphone. Everyone cheered, well except Levi. "How are you all doing? I'm guessing you're all wondering what you're doing here, am I right or am I right?" He laughed.

"So I'm here to answer your question. As may all know, my name is Eren Jaeger." Shouting, screaming and he chuckled at the crowd of students for a few seconds. "I'm a singer with a contract to a label named Republic Records. See, my label had this idea, that is going to take place at the end of the year,"

"It's going to be a big event, with other artists in the same label coming, such as, hmm, the Weeknd!" He paused for the crowd to cheer. "Ariana Graaandee!" Even more excited shouts. "And more, guys. So here's the thing,"

Levi's interest had perked up. "It's going to be an event with a lot of singing, with a lot of dancing and any of you can participate! Yes exactly, it's gonna be a competition- where the winner will get to perform with me on my next tour!" 

They were screaming now.

"And who knows, maybe the label will be interested in you." He smirked. "Of course a million people can't enter, not only this school's students are given a chance! So I advise you to hurry, you can start filling out your names in the papers by next week, when they'll arrive. I decided to announce this today, so you can think about it over the weekend!"

"And that's all I had to say, Jaeger is out." He winked with a grin and walked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovelies!  
> So how was this? I've been working on it for two days so I hope it doesn't disappoint!  
> If you're not satisfied with the amount of ereri then all I can say is be a bit patient, it's not that far.
> 
> Kudos & Comments mean updates sooner~


End file.
